


Alabanza

by PariTMG



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Bad Spanish, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kevin is not an asshole, Most characters are only mentioned, Navi being a good cousin, Seriously how do i tag, Sonny is very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariTMG/pseuds/PariTMG
Summary: Just i think we all need a fic where Sonny isn't ignored during Alabanza.Sonny De La Vega deserves the world.





	Alabanza

“Atención, Atención!” Kevin said into the microphone. “Abuela Claudia passed away at noon today.”

Sonny sat on the steps of the apartment. He was crying. Everyone was surrounding him and Usnavi.

All of the citizens; Carla, Daniella, Pete, Vanessa, Nina, Camilla, Kevin, Benny, everyone.

“She was found and pronounced… at the scene, She was already lying in bed. The paramedics said that her heart gave out…” Usnavi spoke to the others. “I mean, that’s basically what they said. They said a combination of the stress and the heat…” 

People set down candles; they set down pictures, flowers.

“Why she never took her medicine, I’ll never understand! I’d like to think she went out in peace with pieces of bread crumbs in her hand.” Usnavi paused and sat beside Sonny, throwing his arm around the smaller one. 

“Abuela Claudia had simple pleasures, she sang the praises of things we ignore: Glass Coke bottles, bread crumbs, a sky full of stars  
She cherished these things, she’d say: ‘Alabanza.’” Sonny started sobbing and Usnavi rubbed his arm as his own breath hitched. “Alabanza means to raise this thing to God’s face and to sing, quite literally: ‘praise to this.’” Usnavi’s composure quivered, but finally it broke.

“When she was here, the path was clear! And she was just here... she was just here…” Sonny had never seen his cousin cry before. 

“N-navi…” Usnavi shushed him with an embrace. 

“It’s okay, primó.” He said, “It's okay.” 

Sonny broke. Abuela had been there for him since birth. He loved her so much. 

“I-I’m gonna miss her…” He sniffled into Usnavi's chest.

“I know, We all will, Sonny.” Usnavi ran his hand through Sonny’s curly hair. 

“I'm sorry you guys, i know you were close to her.” Benny said as Sonny backed away from Usnavi. Benny pulled the sobbing Sonny into his arms and rubbed comforting circles into his back. 

“Thank you, man.” Usnavi hugged Benny after Sonny recoiled.

“Sonny, Navi, i'm so sorry for your loss.” Pete came next. Usnavi didn't make any rude comment, just nodded and thanked him. Sonny, on the other hand, latched to Pete. Sonny was a sobbing mess. 

Then Daniela, Carla and Vanessa came with their condolences.

Then Nina. She talked with them and told stories about when they were little and how Abuela had been their biggest supporters.

Then it was Kevin and Camilla. They were the last ones to visit. Sonny was hugging onto Pete’s arm. 

“She was a very nice lady, niños. She was like the Abuela to everyone in this town.” Camilla spoke.

“Sí, she was a blessing to have with us. Now she will be a blessing to everyone in the afterlife.” Kevin said.

Everyone had shared their feelings and condolences to the family (and Nina). Pete was still comforting Sonny, who was still a sobbing mess. Usnavi walked over to Sonny and wiped tear streaks from his cheeks with his thumbs.

“It’ll be okay, Sonny.” He reassured him and pulled him into a hug. “It’ll be okay.”

They stood there for a while, sobbing and reassuring each other that they were not alone and it would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry this is bad :/


End file.
